sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Wright
| birth_place = Cambridge, Massachusetts, U.S. | medium = Stand-up, film, television | nationality = American | years_active = 1978–present | genre = surreal humor, one-liners, deadpan, wit/word play, observational comedy, Musical comedy, Anti-humor | subject = | spouse = | signature = | website = | footnotes = | current_members = | past_members = }} Steven Alexander Wright (born December 6, 1955) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, writer, and film producer. He is known for his distinctly lethargic voice and slow, deadpan delivery of ironic, philosophical and sometimes nonsensical jokes, paraprosdokians, non sequiturs, anti-humor, and one-liners with contrived situations. Wright was ranked as the 15th Greatest Comedian by Rolling Stone in a list of the 50 Greatest Stand-up Comics. His accolades include the Academy Award for Best Live Action Short Film for writing and producing the short film ''The Appointments of Dennis Jennings (1988) and two Primetime Emmy Awards nominations as a producer of Louie (2010–15). He is known for his supporting role as Leon in the peabody award winning tragicomedy web series Horace and Pete. Early life and career Wright was born in Cambridge, Massachusetts, and grew up in Burlington, Massachusetts, one of four children of Lucille "Dolly" (née Lomano) and Alexander K. Wright. He was raised as a Roman Catholic. His mother was Italian American and his father was of Scottish descent. Wright's father worked as an electronics technician who "tested a lot of stuff" for NASA during the Apollo spacecraft program. When that program ended, he worked as a truck driver. Wright attended Middlesex Community College in Bedford, Massachusetts for two years to earn his associate's degree, then continued his education at Emerson College.Crane, Joyce Pellino. "Laugh Track: For more than five decades, Emerson College has been putting comics on the road to success," The Boston Globe, October 7, 2007 He graduated from Emerson in 1978 and began performing stand-up comedy the following yearYoung, Chris. "Behind a new album, comedian Steven Wright plays Pittsburgh for the first time in five years", Pittsburgh City Paper, October 11, 2007 at the Comedy Connection in Boston. Wright cites comic George Carlin and director Woody Allen as comedic influences.Keepnews, Peter. "A Strange Career Takes an Odd Turn," The New York Times, February 10, 2008, Section AR; Column 0; Arts and Leisure Desk; Television; Pg. 11 In 1982 executive producer of The Tonight Show Peter Lassally saw Wright performing on a bill with other local comics at the Ding Ho comedy club, Turbovsky, Rob. "Steven Wright inducted into Hall, a city’s comedy history celebrated" , Punchline Magazine, December 22, 2008 at 11 Springfield Street, in Cambridge's Inman Square,Baltrusis, Sam. "Steven Wright headlines Ding Ho reunion benefit" , LoadedGunBoston.com, April 8, 2008 a venue Wright described as "half Chinese restaurant and half comedy club. It was a pretty weird place." Lassally booked Wright on NBC's The Tonight Show, where the comic so impressed host Johnny Carson and the studio audience that less than a week later Wright was invited to appear on the show again. In May 2000, Wright and other Ding Ho alumni including Lenny Clarke, Barry Crimmins, Steve Sweeney, Bill Sohonage and Jimmy Tingle appeared at a reunion benefit for comic Bob Lazarus who was suffering from leukemia. Stand-up success Wright's 1985 comedy album, entitled I Have a Pony, was released on Warner Bros. Records, received critical acclaim and was nominated for the Grammy Award for Best Comedy Album. The success of this album landed him an HBO special, in the On Location: series, taped at ''Wolfgang's'' in San Francisco, as a live performance, for A Steven Wright Special. By then Wright had firmly developed a new brand of obscure, laid-back performing and was rapidly building a cult-like following of hip, savvy fans and an onstage persona characterized by an aura of obscurity, with his penchant for non-sequiturs and subdued, slowly-paced delivery style only adding to his mystique. The performance would become one of HBO's longest running and most requested comedy specials, and would propel him to great success on the college-arena concert circuit. In 1989 he and fellow producer Dean Parisot won an Academy Award for their 30-minute short film The Appointments of Dennis Jennings, directed by Parisot, written by Mike Armstrong and Wright, and starring Wright and Rowan Atkinson. Upon accepting the Oscar, Wright said, "We're really glad that we cut out the other sixty minutes." In 1992 Wright had a recurring role on the television sitcom Mad About You. He also supplied the voice of the radio DJ in writer-director Quentin Tarantino's film Reservoir Dogs that same year. "Dean Parisot's wife Sally Menke is Quentin Tarantino's [editor|[film editor]], so when she was editing the movie and it was getting down toward the end where they didn't have the radio DJ yet, she thought of me and told Quentin and he liked the idea," Wright explained in 2009. In 1995, Wright provided voice-over work for TBS' Disaster Area cartoon block.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXFecX4JR88 Numerous lists of jokes attributed to Wright circulate on the Internet, sometimes of dubious origin. Wright has stated, "Someone showed me a site, and half of it that said I wrote it, I didn't write. Recently, I saw one, and I didn't write any of it. What's disturbing is that with a few of these jokes, I wish I had thought of them. A giant amount of them, I'm embarrassed that people think I thought of them, because some are really bad."Tasha Robinson, "Interview: Steven Wright," The A.V. Club, January 29, 2003. After his 1990 comedy special Wicker Chairs and Gravity, Wright continued to do stand-up performances, but he was largely absent from television, doing only occasional guest spots on late-night talk shows. In 1999 he wrote and directed the 30-minute short One Soldier saying it's "about a soldier who was in the Civil War, right after the war, with all these existentialist thoughts and wondering if there is a God and all that stuff." In 2006 Wright produced his first stand-up special in 16 years, Steven Wright: When the Leaves Blow Away, originally aired on Comedy Central on October 21, 2006. Its DVD was released April 23, 2007. On September 25, 2007 Wright released his second album, I Still Have a Pony, a CD release of the material from When The Leaves Blow Away. It was nominated for the Grammy Award for Best Comedy Album, but lost to The Distant Future by Flight of the Conchords. Awards and honors Steven Wright was awarded an Oscar in 1989 for Best Short Live-Action Film for The Appointments of Dennis Jennings, which he co-wrote (with Michael Armstrong) and starred in.Nathan Rabin, "Interview: Steven Wright," The A.V. Club, November 9, 2006. He received two Emmy nominations as part of the producing team of Louie, first in 2014 and again in 2015. On December 15, 2008, Wright became the first inductee to the Boston Comedy Hall of Fame.Miller, Jay, N. "The Wright stuff; Boston comedian is first inductee into hall of fame", The Patriot Ledger (Quincy, Massachusetts), December 15, 2008, Features; pg. 23 In a 2005 poll to find The Comedian's Comedian, he was voted amongst the top 50 comedy acts by fellow comedians and comedy insiders. He was named No. 23 on Comedy Central's list of the 100 greatest stand-up comics.Comedy Central's 100 Greatest Stand-Ups of all Time, Everything2.com Other interests While not well known for works outside of the comedy realm, Steven Wright is also a musician and has also recorded several non-comedy songs with his friend and occasional actor Mark Wuerthner. Wright also has an interest in painting. Beginning in 2008, Steven Wright occasionally appeared on The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson as a visiting celebrity, often dropping by the show to help with the fan-mail segment. He joined a small cadre of Hollywood comedy celebrities who supported the show. Filmography Film Television Discography * I Have a Pony, Warner Bros. Records CD (1985) * A Steven Wright Special, HBO DVD (1985) * The Appointments of Dennis Jennings, DVD (1989) * One Soldier, DVD (1999) * When the Leaves Blow Away, DVD (2006) * I Still Have a Pony, Comedy Central Records CD (2007) References External links * Official website * * Wright-House.com: Jokes attributed to Steven Wright, with actual authors identified * [https://www.dead-frog.com/blog/entry/a-preview-of-steven-wright-when-the-leaves-blow-away video clip of Steven Wright from When the Leaves Blow Away] and interview - Dead-Frog.com * Category:1955 births Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American humorists Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American stand-up comedians Category:Comedians from Massachusetts Category:Directors of Live Action Short Film Academy Award winners Category:Emerson College alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Cambridge, Massachusetts Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:Middlesex Community College (Massachusetts) alumni Category:People from Burlington, Massachusetts Category:Warner Records artists